ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 7
Text Shadows back. They were gonna plan their attack on Dumbledore… “What is a fucken faggots biggest weakness?” asked Shadow since he missed their talk already. “Its gay anal surf,” answored Dally, “if they don’t take garyatric pills then if we put enough water in their ass their intenstines and stomach wil leak out…” “It is a slow painful dead,” Sasuke continued… “Because it will make youre eyes fall into your tonstils and it all falls out at the bottom,” Link finished. “Oh is that because their asshoes are all loosened out from the sex??” Shadow asked. Link noddd. Link bachelors from college so he knew about priest. Sasuke was also a healer but not unlike as much as Link. “So how ae we going to get that much water in his ass?” Shadow asked “We don’t have enough receptickles to put them in…” “Platinom Billy has the power to shoot that out of his hans,” Lank expend more. “He little red and then it just kind of goes from there…” They all took deep breathes before kicking down the dore with a mighty PUSS and where there was supoxxed to be Dumbleore there was only Haggid with his back face to the crowd in a reclining chaira with the TV playing “Spin the Wheel of Excitement” “. “WHERE THE FUCK IS DUMGBLEDORE” howeled Billy, he was losing love for the world and they started tumoring back into Edward and Hiei.. they knew it was a trap. Edwad and Hiei were too toirtle from the evolution and laid on the dirty floor while Shadow spun the chair around to deal a DEAD HAGRID. There was wands coming out of all the sausages of his body … “OH JESAS”, gasped Sasuke he has a weak stomach and pubed all over the already dead corpes. “WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THONG” Just then Axle came out from under the table… and turned mack into Mystiqeu! “MYSTIQUE!” Hiei said he hed a venditto against her for not giving him those powers… “Yes it is I,” she smocked, “You really think you would get aware that easy?? DYMBLEDORE AND I ARE WOKING TOGETHER NOW!! HAHAHAHA!” “YOU FUCKING BITCHASS WHORE” Hiei swore and he charged at her full blast but she turned into quickly Dally and he couldn’t do it… he stoped because he loved her… even if he did cheetah on her. “I cant do it…” he admittoed… “But if Dally knew hat you were doing she would be TURNING IN HER GRAVE!” “I don’t fucking give a Christ about Dally!” she laughed “She has the powers and you don’t and Dumbledore and I are going to RAPE DRACO.” “SHIT” explained Link “We did loose him… WHERE IS THE HELL IS HE???” “WE TAKE HIM TO AZCABIN” she said and then with a bluff fof wind she man a torpedo and flew out exploding the building. “WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE FIRE” they shouted and dived out… Sasuke, Hiei and Link maid it out but when they turned they saw the burnging ashes of Shadow trying to crawl out of the carpet… he was holdin on for dear lite but the flames endulged him, taking him deeper to death… “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Link tried to run after him but they hallowed him back… They went up to Dalla’s room in the hospital… she was sketching agun this time a picture of Shadow. “Oh hello,” she squirted, “Shadow sung me the nicest song today.” “Dally…” Hiei started… “We have bad news… something has happened…” Again the whole school could hear the scream thin time in angus. Characters Notes Chapter 7